Silverheart's Prophecy
by lavi0123
Summary: The Dark Forest is defeated-or so the Clans thought. When a prophesized kit is born to Ivypool and Thornclaw, it is up to her and another cat to fight off the Dark Forest forever. But with so much tension in the air, what will it take to defeat them? Disclaimer: I own nothing except any new cats. All other cats belong to Erin Hunter. Signature Pairing: OC/OC
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! I've edited this story, because I've been reading many stories with unrealistic plots, so I've decided to change my story. The chapters will start disappearing, and new ones will replace them. You'll like it, I promise! Alright, lets get started!**

* * *

Prologue:

A flame-colored tom wandered around a starry forest searching. He didn't know exactly what he was searching for, but he knew that he was searching for something. Soon, he soon saw a gray-blue pelt in the distance, and he realized what he had been searching for. An explanation.

See, this flame-colored tom wasn't sure what was going on. He knew that he was dead, because he was in StarClan. But, if he was dead, why didn't he get to say something to his mate and kits, or to some cat, like all the other cats did before they died? It didn't seem right. But, he could see the one cat that could explain this all to him, and he felt a strong sensation of relief.

"Bluestar!" he called, padding towards the she-cat.

The she-cat, Bluestar, looked up, surprised. "Why, Firestar. What a surprise it is to see you here."

"Surprise?" Firestar meowed, astonished. "Why? Didn't you see me die?"

Bluestar purred. "Oh Firestar, did you not see? My my, I better tell you, then..."

"Tell me what?"

"Firestar, you're not dead."

"What? How can I not be dead? I'm in StarClan!"

"You were saved from dying. Sandstorm-"

"Sandstorm saved me? How?"

"When Tigerstar was about to kill you, Sandstorm jumped in front and fought him. She was amazing, she pinned him down in a heartbeat, and he was dead the next heartbeat. Sandstorm saved you by killing him."

"Wow...so, where is my body now?"

"It's at camp, Firestar. Jayfeather's trying to heal you, but whether he succeeds is up to you."

"Meaning?" Firestar meowed.

Bluestar lead him to a pool of water. "This pool, Firestar, is a portal. If you jump inside before sunset, you will have your life ahead of you, as it was before the battle. If sunset comes and goes, and you're still here, you will be dead. At sunset, Jayfeather will give up all hope of ever curing you, and he is trying every possible cure on you right now."

"Before sunset?" Firestar meowed incredulously.

"The vigil is at moonhigh, Firestar, and the body must be buried at moonrise. That is the warrior way."

Firestar thought about it. "Wait. Before I make my decision, I must know: is Sandstorm alive or dead?"

Bluestar purred. "Oh Firestar. Did I say anything about her being killed?"

Firestar then knew what he had to do. He had to return to ThunderClan, and live out the rest of his life with his mate, kits, and Clan. He turned to jump into the pool.

"Wait, Firestar," Bluestar meowed. "Before you leave, I have a message for you."

"A message?" Firestar turned to face Bluestar. "What message?"

Bluestar's eyes then started to glow with a strange aura. "The silver cat, along with the ever-changing aspen, shall rage against the darkness." she meowed. "Good bye, Firestar, and good luck."

* * *

**And that's the chapter! So, the prophecy is in there and Firestar being ressurected. That should be better than the previous prologue. Hope you like it! R and R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers! Welcome to chapter 1 of Silverheart's Prophecy! Disclaimer time! Silverkit, Sunkit, your turn.**

**Silverkit: Lavi doesn't own any cats except me, Sunkit, Aspenkit, and Fernkit. However, she does own the plot.**

**Sunkit: Yup! And now, enjoy the chapter! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Oh, she's gorgeous, Ivypool! Just like you!"

"Thanks, Dovewing. Your kits are adorable also. The female-an exact copy of you, but with Bumblestripe's eyes."

"When do you think she'll open her eyes? It's nearly sunhigh!"

"Hush, Dovewing, she's only a day old. She'll open her eyes when she's ready."

'Yes,' Silverkit thought. 'When I'm ready.'

"Sunkit opened his eyes earlier today," Dovewing reminded her gently. "And Aspenkit and Fernkit were up since dawn the day after they were born."

Ivypool purred. "Oh Dovewing, we all know that no kit can compete with your two."

"Hey, speaking of which, where is Sunkit?" Sunkit was Silverkit's brother, and he had already opened his eyes. Whatever color they were, Silverkit didn't know, only that he looked like Thornclaw, whoever that was.

"Right here!" a squeaky voice replied cheerily. 'That's probably Sunkit, my brother...'

"C'mon Silverkit, you slowpoke, open your eyes!" he teased. "We're all waiting."

"Is-is it scary out there?" Silverkit squeaked meekly.

"Oh, she's talking! Little darling."

"No, not scary at all! C'mon Silverkit, or I'm gonna make you." Sunkit mewed teasingly.

Silverkit, scared, hurriedly opened her eyes, to see her mother scolding Sunkit.

"Now Sunkit, you shouldn't threaten your sister like that. The day is still young, she has plenty of time."

"I didn't mean it, Mommy! Really! I'm just so bored, and-"

"You need not be bored anymore, dear brother," Silverkit purred.

She watched as her mother and brother turned around, and purred in unison.

"You opened your eyes!" she meowed in delight. "Now see, Dovewing, I told you she would open her eyes when she was ready."

Dovewing purred. "Of course," she meowed. "I was only thinking of my own kits-they opened their eyes first."

Silverkit then turned to Ivypool. "So, does that mean I can go outside?" she mewed. "I don't think Sunkit is prepared to wait any longer."

Ivypool purred, as she caught sight of her wriggling son. "All right," she meowed. "You can go. Just mind your sister, Sunkit!"

Sunkit nodded. "Don't worry," he replied. "She won't escape my sight for a second."

And with that, Silverkit turned and followed Sunkit outside.

* * *

**Well, that was quite a chapter. You know what to do!**

**Silverkit and Sunkit: Read and Review!**

**Me: What they said!**


End file.
